Text message services [short message service(SMS) and long message service(LMS)] are now prevalent for mobile phones. The text message services such as SMS and LMS refer to services providing combinations of characters and numerals made out by the users of mobile phones, internet and personal computer communication, or various information prepared by service providers through mobile phone communication system. These message services are effectively used in financial businesses such as notification of balance changes, particulars of deposit and drawing, arrear information and new services; businesses such as communications among staffs, order/distribution information, event notice, customer management, employee calling; government and public affairs such as taxation advice, training advice, event notice; electronic commerce, auction and community activity, etc. In addition, recently SMS businesses are carried out through Internet Network or business private lines by SMS gateways or ASP service providers.
Messages are generally transmitted by means of mobile phones in the same manner as shown in the FIG. 1. When a user accesses a message care menu as shown in the (A), out-going message menu appears, and when he selects it, the menues of letter writing, mobile phone calling, out-going message box arrangement appear as shown in the (B), and menues such as writing of new sentences, calling of stored sentences and transmission appear. When the user writes and transmits a message by using a keypad, the message is received by a mobile phone of a recipient via the message system.
But, as the text message of the conventional mobile phone is made in monochrome and does not have the function of character blink, it could not grab the user's interest, especially the young user's.